keltriafandomcom-20200215-history
Colloquialisms common to the Keltrian Books
' These are some common Colloquialisms you will find in the books written by me' A''' '''Ranger - a redhead ANZAC '''- Australian and New Zealand Army Corp '''ANZAC bickies - primarily made of oatmeal, golden syrup treacle, butter and sugar, different nuts are often added Bickies - cookies in the US Brunch - meal - when you have missed breakfast but it's a bit early for lunch. Commonly had after a late night out. Budgie smugglers - also known as dick-togs or Speedos Causeway - in country areas, a low bridge, often without side rails. They lay large concrete pipes between 0.5-2m in diameter, in the bottom of the creek and place cement over the top. They will flood in the wet season and often have markers indicating the depth and no side railings but some may have short posts. Clucker '- closer to chooks, or chickens, as we know of them '''Cuppa '- a cup of '''Dag - a derogatory term, also known as the accumulation of shit on a sheep's arse Daks '''- pants, britches '''Donga - a demountable building that is used for temporary accommodations and ablution buildings Drongo - not a very smart person Dust-up '- a fight '''Esky '- (brand name) a portable polystyrene box for keeping your beer, and edibles for picnics and camping, cold. Better quality ones have a thick plastic shell and drain plug. 'Fat-attack '- go ballistic, rant, rave and be generally upset '''Fred - a 'Field Ration Eating Device' or 'Fucking Ridiculous Eating Device;' for a picture see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Field_Ration_Eating_Device Flea market - stalls or booths set up by people to sell unwanted items. Often run by a Charity to raise money Gunna - going to Gonna - dying or dead Hopper '''- Flying version of a motorcycle with fans and wheels '''Kinda – kind of Linger '''- invented 2070, Lingers have electric motor driven fans that provide the levitation. They have a set of wheels for parking or slower driving on land, making them an all-terrain vehicle for flying at altitudes restricted to less than 10m. '''Lucked in - got lucky Lucked out - out of luck Mad - multi-application device worn on the wrist, replaces watches and mobile phones Nookie '''- sex '''Ozlium - Stronger and lighter than titanium, has high radiation and thermal reflection capabilities and is able to withstand extremely high-velocity impacts Oznglass - Transparent in low light levels, as light increases, it darkens to reflect the excess light and most other undesirable radiation. A variant of Ozlium with similar thermal properties and strengths Pash -''' passionate kissing 'Peepers '- Integrative Educational Shades, ‘IES’ or eyes. They got their nickname because they are commonly used for viewing and interacting with pornography 'Pushy '- pushbike - bicycle '''Quickie - sex with little foreplay and generally quick Servo - a service, gas or petrol, station, depending on your local understanding Shacking up - a couple living together without getting married Snag - sausage designed to be fried or broiled SOP - Standard Operating Procedure Surf-and-turf - a restaurant that provided seafood and meat dishes Suss-out '- slang for checking something out '''Tenna '- ten bucks or ten dollars 'Thongs '- Also known as, boat-floaters, jandals NZ, flip-flops, Chinese safety-boots or Japanese riding boots '''UDL’s - (brand name) for cans of premixed spirits and soft drinks (sodas like lemonade and cola) Useta - in the past, used to be Ute - a utility type vehicle with a cab that seats two or three people, and a flatbed tray on the back. The tray may or may not be attached to the cab, and it may have a cover. It is also known as a ‘pickup’ in Yankee Land and as a ‘tilly’, Down Under UNSEC '''- United Nations Space Collaboration '''Vinnies - St Vincent de Paul’s Charity shops. Yakka - work of a physically demanding type. Mind you, some people are called ‘yakka’s’ as well; they talk too much ------------------------------------------------------------------ BACK TO: /Keltrian_Universe_WikiCategory:Books